My Dream Come True
by Kani14
Summary: Rika Urabe nunca se había esperado que pasara algo parecido al más lindo sueño que había tenido desde que lo conoció. Desde el instante en que vio al chico de cabello castaños se había puesto a soñar. Mi primer IchiRika :D ¡Sean amables! *W*
1. Chapter 1

¡Ohayio, Minna! Aquí traigo un One-Shot que se convirtió en Two-Shot :D (¿?) Sí, al principio iba a ser un One-Shot, pero me emocioné y se me hizo largo (para mí, está largo O.O), entonces para que no se les hiciera muy "tedioso" (como a mí al leer one-shots largos .) lo convertí en Two-Shot (o intenté hacerlo) Espero le guste. Mi primer Ichinose x Rika *W* ¡Una muy hermosa pareja! :3 Sin más, el fic.

Wait!, el dichoso Disclaimer hace presencia ¬¬* Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5 quien será responsable de la Tercera Guerra Mundial ¬¬*

My Dream Come True~ (sigo siendo mala con los títulos x3)

Una chica de cabellos de color azul claro, miraba por la ventana el hermoso cielo estrellado que la acompañaba en la más hermosa noche, hasta ahora. Su sonrisa se hacía más grande, cada vez que pensaba en ese momento. Desde que recibió esa llamada telefónica, hasta que había llegado a su casa, saltando de felicidad.

Y es que, Rika Urabe nunca se había esperado que pasara, al fin, algo parecido al más lindo sueño que había tenido desde que lo conoció. Así es, desde el instante en que vio al chico de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos negros en aquella feria de Osaka se había puesto a soñar.

Un sueño que al fin había sucedido.

Flash Back

Rika veía televisión en la sala de su casa, para matar el tiempo, mientras esperaba a que Reika le llamara. Y así, pasó los canales, vio uno que otro final de sus películas favoritas. A las seis de la tarde, la morena se había preocupado. ¡Reika no le había llamado! Había quedado en llamarle a las cuatro, pero ni su teléfono móvil ni el de su casa habían sonado. Incluso llamó al restaurante de su madre, pero tampoco había recibido llamada alguna de la castaña.

Apagó la televisión molesta, y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía le intención de enviarle un mail no-muy-amable- a su amiga, pero justo cuando iba a prender la computadora, el dichoso móvil sonó desde la sala. Así es, lo había dejado en la sala. No tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo para bajar las escaleras y contestar el móvil. Ya eran las seis y media. Oh, Reika lo iba a pagar muy caro, eso era seguro.

Cuando tomó su objeto personal para contestar el llamado, se extrañó al ver que, no era el número de Mirou, sino que era otro. Conocía ese número perfectamente. Lo había marcado varias veces, pensando en que, cada vez que llamaba, molestaba a la persona, pero no le importaba con tal de escuchar su voz. No contestó en seguida, creyó que tal vez, el chico se había confundido de número y en lugar de marcar el de Aki, marcó el de ella. Así que, se sentó en el sofá lo más tranquila que pudo y esperó, segura de que se iba a arrepentir de no haber contestado, a que volviera a llamar.

Y así sucedió, algo que la sorpendió de sobremanera. En la pantalla se leía "Darling" que volvía a llamar. Dudó un momento pero, segura de que no era casualidad de que llamara dos veces el mismo número (N/A: wait, a mí ya me ha pasado x3) contestó.

Al otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba la respiración de alguien. Estaba segura ¡era su querido! Aun así, decidió esperar a que el chico hablara primero. Y así lo hizo él.

-E-eto, ¿Aló? Rika, soy Ichinose- no podía creerlo, Ichinose estaba nervioso. Hablaba con ella y estaba nervioso.

-Hola, dar… digo, Ichinose-kun- recordó que Aki le había comentado algo acerca de su apodo "comprometedor" hacía el mago del fútbol.

-Eh, quería saber. ¿Estás ocupada a las siete?- Rika miró de reojo el reloj de pared, no era buena con las agujas, pero hizo un esfuerzo; las seis cuarenta y cinco, _muchas gracias matemáticas_ pensaba ella.

-Eto, no, no lo estoy. ¿Por?- esperanzada de que el chico la invitara a salir.

-Ahm, pues quería saber si… eto, ¿quieres salir conmigo a esa hora?- esta vez, Rika estaba que saltaba de felicidad, pero trató de contenerse un poco. –Claro, ¿en dónde nos vemos?-

-Ne~ yo iré por ti, Aki me dio tu dirección- esto le sorprendió aún más ¿en qué momento le había dado la dirección la castaña? ¿Cómo sabía Aki donde vivía? Varias preguntas pasaron por su mente, pero luego sabría cómo averiguarlo. Lo más importante era Ichinose que esperaba en le línea. –Muy bien. Nos vemos a las siete entonces- después de que el chico dijera un suave "nos vemos" los dos colgaron.

¡Una Cita con Su Darling! Estaba muy emocionada, iba a salir con su castaño favorito dentro de quince minutos. Estaba emocionada, pero la emoción terminó cuando la cifra "quince" retumbó en su cabeza. Llevó sus manos a su boca; ¡faltaban quince minutos y no tenía que ponerse! Fue corriendo a su habitación en busca de alguna ropa, pero no encontró nada. Se puso frente al espejo y decidió ir con lo que tenía puesto: un pantalón corto negro y una camisa blanca con rayas azul marino de manga larga, sus zapatillas blancas y su cabello suelto.

-Mierda, diez minutos- cepilló sus dientes, se roció perfume y su teléfono lo puso en su bolsa junto con un poco de dinero por si llegara a ser necesario. Bajó las escaleras con cuatro minutos faltantes y se vio por segunda vez en el espejo, no estaba mal. Se sentó en el sofá, esperando a que el timbre sonara, hizo un repaso en su mente, para ver si llevaba todo lo necesario. Su madre ya sabía que saldría, así que no le tomó mucha importancia. No saldría con Reika pero si con Ichinose.

Al sonar el timbre, tomó sus llaves y salió. Ahí estaba Ichinose, llevaba un osito de peluche muy lindo en sus brazos y tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. A la chica le recorrieron unas cuantas descargar eléctricas cuando se dieron un beso en la mejilla luego de saludarse. –Pues, ¿nos vamos?- a esto, Uraba asintió varias veces y el chico extendió su mano, ella la tomó dejándose guiar.

Ne~ Hasta aquí el primer capi. *cruza sus dedos y habla para sí* por favor, que les guste, que les guste…

¿Reviews? Háganme feliz con algún review, ¿sí? *W* Ja Ne~ Intenté hacerlo lo más lindo posible…


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, hola, hermosas personas! ^^ Aquí yo con la segunda parte de "My Dream Come True" :3**

**Ne~ Me he dado cuenta que yo me inspiro de las maneras más extrañas… Estaba viendo Criminal Minds en la TV x3 y se me ocurrió el capi *W* Si´, de una serie de misterio, asesinatos y drama me he inspirado para algo romántico y dulce, según yo :D (?) ¿A que soy rara? X3**

**Espero que les guste la segunda parte de este fic que salió de la nada. ¡Ah, por cierto! Muchas gracias a Shouko-Marigold por su review *W* ¡Me animaste mucho, espero que te guste el capi, te lo dedico! n/n**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes aún no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5 hasta el momento en que entienda cómo funciona mi mente x3 (?)**

Y ahí estaban, Kazuya Ichinose en una cita con Rika Urabe. ¿Quién iba a creerlo? Que a pesar, de ser una molestia para él, la chica se había ganado un gran espacio en su corazón con su entusiasmo, espontaneidad y con su alegría. Llegaron al parque en silencio.

Él no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir hasta que notó como a cada momento, la chica daba una fugaz mirada al osito que él sostenía en sus brazos. ¿No se lo había dado ya? Se suponía que lo haría en el momento en que ella abriera la puerta o eso le había dicho Fubuki, bueno, _mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? – _se dijo para sí -¡demonios! Parezco Midorikawa- tomó el osito con sus manos y lo observó por un momento. Luego de un suspiro, se lo mostró a la chica.

-¿Te gusta?- la chica observó al osito por un momento; era un osito muy lindo; no muy grande, era el tamaño perfecto, con sus ojitos negros y un lacito blanco alrededor de su cuello y un sombrerito de esos para dormir en su cabecita. Era un hermoso oso de color amarillo. –Es muy lindo, Ichinose-kun- le respondió. El castaño sonrió –Me alegro, lo compré para ti- lo puso frente a su cara, Rika decidió observarlo un poco más. Ojalá tuviera una cámara para tomar una foto de ese instante. Ichinose se veía muy tierno con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tómalo- le dijo, ella sólo asintió y tomó al osito en sus brazos. –Muchas gracias- el viento sopló muy fuerte, la peli-azul se abrazó a sí misma. ¡Era su momento de actuar! Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. -¿Quieres que te preste mí suéter?- se ofreció él, Urabe asintió pero al momento en que el castaño se lo quitaba, ella dudó. –Mejor, quédatelo- Kazuya la miró extrañado –Pero, ¿No tienes frío?- ella asintió –Sí, pero… -

No esperó a que respondiera, sólo volvió a abrazarla. –Tal vez, si te abrazo… Puede que se te quite un poco- sus mejillas ardían, mientras que la cabeza del chico estaba apoyada en la suya. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí podía pensar que era una pareja de novios, eso hubiera deseado la peli-azulada, pero aún no pasaba nada entre ellos. Solamente disfrutó del momento, si pudieran quedarse así para siempre…

Posó su vista en los columpios junto a ellos –Ichinose-kun, ¿podemos ir ahí?- señaló los asientos de metal que se movían conforme al viento. -¿Eh? ¿A los columpios?- soltó a Rika para que se levantara y levantó su cabeza para verla. –Hace mucho que no subo a uno- él sólo sonrió. Nunca pensó que la chica podía verse tan adorable; con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el viento moviendo sus cabellos y sus ojos que brillaban con la luz de luna reflejados en ellos. –De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te columpie?- levantándose él también. –S-sí-

Abrazando el osito, se sentó en dicho objeto. Ichinose esperó a que ella se sujetara para comenzar a columpiarla. El viento movía sus cabellos, cerró sus ojos y se relajó… Luego de unos minutos, el castaño se detuvo precipitadamente, dejando a Rika desconcertada. Se dio la media vuelta y observó cómo el chico se acercaba a ella. –Por cierto, Rika… Tengo una duda- le dijo, jugando con sus dedos. –Dime- aferrándose al osito debido a otra ráfaga de viento. -¿Segura que no quieres mi suéter?- ella negó -¿Era eso?- ésta vez fue el chico que negó -¿Por qué no me has llamado "Cariño"?- dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

La morena pestañeó un par de veces. -¿Eh?- el chico suspiró –Es que, antes solías llamarme "Cariño" y hoy no me has llamado así ni una sola vez, me has dicho "Ichinose-kun"- Rika procesaba lo que le acababa de decir el chico –O sea que… yo creí que no te gustaba que te llamara así- eso le habían dicho Aki y Touko, incluso ella se había percatado de eso algunas veces. –No es eso, es sólo que… - trataba de buscar la palabra adecuada, pasó su mano por su nuca -¿sólo que?- comenzó a mecerse sola en el columpio, sin quitarle la vista al chico. –Me pareció algo… precipitado, es todo- la chica se detuvo –Ah, sí… Lo lamento- agachó su cabeza muy apenada. –Pero, ahora me gusta que me llames así-

-¿En serio? ¿No te molesta?- aún con la mirada fija en la tierra –Claro que no, me gusta- tomando a la chica con delicadeza de su barbilla. Ella lo miró: estaba sonriendo y esa sonrisa le contagió -¿Puedo seguir llamándote así?- con un poco de esperanza reflejada en su voz –Claro- acercándose lentamente, dándole un tierno beso en su frente. –Cari-cariño- y cómo si esa fuera la clave, el castaño volvió a acercarse a la chica que lo miraba expectante.

Fue acortando distancia poco a poco, hasta sentir la respiración de ella cerca suyo. Rika se entristeció un poco puesto que el chico se había detenido. Y sintió decepción al notar que ella no había hecho nada, ni un mínimo esfuerzo en esa cita. La cita más linda, la que se acercaba a ese sueño. Y no había hecho nada. Absolutamente NADA. Rika Urabe no era así.

El viento volvió a soplar y esta vez, la chica se acercó al chico, acortando esos escasos centímetros que los separaban. Y así pasó, el primer beso de ambos.

Fin de Flash Back

Luego de eso, hablaron un poco y el "Cariño" de Rika se convirtió en su novio, pero debido a lo tarde que se había hecho, la madre de Rika había llamado molesta y no hubo más remedio que terminar con la cita. En el camino a la residencia Urabe, donde esperaba la progenitora de la chica molesta, hubieron más sonrojos y besos entre Kazuya y Rika.

No le importó el hecho de que su madre estuviera molesta, ni de que la tachara de loca cuando la chica entró con corazoncitos en sus ojos, saltando y tarareando con un notable color carmesí en sus mejillas. Subió las escaleras, ante la atenta y escéptica mirada de su madre. Y se fue a su habitación.

Y eso era lo que había pasado. Una hermosa noche junto a su Cariño, varios suspiros salieron de la boca de la chica. Sonó su teléfono "Reika Midou" – Moshi, moshi- saludó muy feliz. -¡Rika! Lo lamento mucho, perdóname, en serio yo…- de repente se quedó callada. -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿No estás molesta?- cuestionó su amiga. –Acaba de pasar algo maravilloso- recostándose en su cama. -¿El qué?- Reika estaba impaciente –Mi Sueño Hecho Realidad- terminó por decir Rika.

**¡Fin! ¿Qué tal? ¿Review? Espero les haya gustado y que mi fuente de inspiración haya servido de algo x3**

**Debo de ir a dormir que ya es tarde *bosteza* Buenas noches, hermosas personas :D Ja Ne~**


End file.
